


All Bark, No Bite

by MeMeMarie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, Hints of smutty things, M/M, Teasing, Very innocent though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeMarie/pseuds/MeMeMarie
Summary: When Yann teasing Roman backfires in a way he didn't expect...





	All Bark, No Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



> Gifted to Bananasplit86 because it was directly inspired by her :*
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all lies and nonsense of course and has nothing to do with reality.

Yann carefully rests the wooden spoon on the handle of the pot he’s been stirring when his phone beeps in his pocket. A happy little smile spreads on his lips as he reads the message.

_Just left the car. Be there in 5 :*_

He quickly finishes what’s left to do to season their dinner to perfection, then reduces the heat to the lowest level and walks over to the window where he anticipates his boyfriend’s arrival. Roman always leaves his car a few streets off and tries to find a different spot each time. Sure, other Nati teammates come see him at his place too and leave their cars in front of his apartment building. But the frequency with which Roman’s car would be parked here – and overnight too – would be way too suspicious to not give them away.

He doesn’t even have to wait the full five minutes until Roman walks into his field of vision from the right side and a little snort escapes Yann at the sight. With his trademark fuckboy clothing and the hoodie drawn as deep into his face as possible (to avoid anyone recognizing him walking up to Yann’s building), Roman undeniably has a “drug dealer” kind of air about him. Yann chuckles to himself as he is once again struck by the stark contrast of his boyfriend’s rather intimidating looks – all tall and dark and brawny – with what he knows to be his true personality: Gentle and loving, quite sensitive actually. Rather shy. Loves cuddles. The soft voice and puppy-like eyes only add to this general impression.

The amused look is still on Yann’s face when said drug dealer-slash-fuckboy swiftly slips through the door to his apartment a minute later. Roman turns to face him and the intense gaze he sends him wipes the grin off Yann’s face in an instant, replacing it with longing and expectation. His eyes dark under the hood still drawn into his face, Roman approaches him and roughly crowds him into the next best wall. Yann’s breathing is heavy as Roman possessively places his hands against the wall on either side of Yann’s head and leans in – to press the softest of kisses imaginable to his lips.

Yann enjoys the warm touch for a few seconds, then cannot stop himself from snorting with renewed laughter at the clash of appearance and reality he’d been musing about only a minute before. Roman casts him a puzzled look at the sudden interruption of their kiss hello. Slightly insecure, he asks, “What…? Do I have something on my face?”

Yann shakes his head. “No, baby, you look perfect, as usual,” he reassures him. He gently pulls the hood from Roman’s head and lets his hand rest on his boyfriend’s stubbly cheek. There’s a loving warmth in his eyes but the amused grin is still etched onto his face. Since Roman continues to look confused though, he figures he owes him a bit more of an explanation.

“Well, it’s just that… with your clothing style and the tattoos you look all tough but you’re really –”

“– I’m NOT?!” Roman interrupts, looking scandalised.

“Oh, you are!” Yann is quick to say and Roman looks slightly appeased. “On the pitch.” Yann specifies and Roman’s eyes narrow a little in suspicion. “Not here though. As soon as you cross that threshold you’re all soft and cute… kinda like a puppy…”

Roman throws him a warning look but Yann is enjoying this way too much to leave it there and cannot resist taking the teasing a bit further. He softly caresses Roman’s cheek with his thumb and adds in a provokingly gentle whisper, “How do they say? ‘ _All bark, no bite_ ’?”

The pout is back on Roman’s face as he retorts, “Watch it, you! What makes you so sure I don’t bite?”

Yann chuckles and lifts one eyebrow as he asks back, “Oh really… you’d _bite_ me…?”

Roman stares back at him for a few seconds, then falters and casts down his eyes as a lovely blush spreads on his cheeks (OMG, he’s _actually_ blushing! Yann can hardly hold back a squee at how cute this is). Roman self-consciously bites his lip, then looks back up at Yann from under his long, dark lashes and says in a hoarse whisper, “Well… if you want me to…”

Yann is momentarily mesmerised by the sexiness of his boyfriend’s voice and look, then snaps out of it and challenges, “Come on, as if!”

“I totally would!”

“Right…”

“I _would_!” Roman insists, all bashfulness gone from his voice now. This seems to be a point of pride, so Yann, still slightly disbelieving, decides to let it go and not tease Roman any further. He leans in and gently grazes his forehead and nose over Roman’s temple to make it clear that he wasn’t trying to hurt him.

“Well, how about you show me later in the bedroom? Let’s have dinner first,” he softly says and moves in for another quick kiss – and flinches back in surprise at the sharp (though not unpleasant) feeling of Roman’s teeth on his lower lip. Roman grins at him mischievously.

“Didn’t see that coming, huh? Bit of a foretaste of what to expect for dessert…. Anyway, what’s for dinner?” he asks, nonchalantly changing the topic as if nothing had happened. Oh, he is so enjoying this and Yann knows because although Roman tries his best to fake a neutral expression, Yann catches the smug little grin as Roman moves past him into the kitchen.

Yann, still taken aback, answers in a kind of staccato, “Uh, soup. Carrot. And… ginger.”

Having somewhat regained his composure, Yann is quite curious where this could lead, so he decides to play along. He follows Roman into the kitchen and stands behind him, hands on his hips and slightly on tiptoes, so he can whisper into Roman’s ear, “And I didn’t prepare any dessert anyway…,” breathing a featherlight kiss on the point under his ear afterwards.

The slight shiver in Roman’s shoulders tells him all he needs to know.

***

Later, Yann is lying in his bed all sweaty and sticky as Roman slumps down beside him equally sweaty and sticky, both of them breathing heavily. Yann is still dumbstruck and unable to come up with anything more eloquent than, “Wow.”

Roman grins a rather smug grin and probes, “So…?”

“Um, yeah,” Yann clears his throat and concedes, “turns out you actually _do_ bite…” He looks down his body which sports some gentle redness around the nipples and on his shoulders and his flanks – nothing mean or lasting though cause, unsurprisingly to Yann who knows the real Roman, his bites are as soft as his voice. Or his moans a few minutes ago. Or his skin grazing Yann’s as they make love…

Roman seems very pleased with this answer and chuckles, “Good. I’m glad we got that settled.” He scoots closer, resting his head on Yann’s shoulder. “Cause what I really need now –” and he wraps an arm around Yann’s waist, casually draping one leg across his body and giving him his cutest puppy eyes, “– is some cuddles.”

Yann laughs his wonderful trademark laugh and melts into their preferred cuddle position.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤︎︎︎︎ Any feedback is welcome. :) ❤︎︎︎︎


End file.
